


In good times and bad times

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Community: 31_days, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 04:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Zeke has gotten a call from his parents and his mood is low.





	In good times and bad times

When Casey reached at the Sunrise Aveneau 20, he was in the best mood. His parents had decided that he was finally old enough to spend the weekend alone and were gone to Akron to the class reunion of his dad. That meant that he could stay at Zeke's house as long as he wanted and for sure they would take advantage out of this. 

He parked his bike next to Zeke's GTO and went over to the porch where his boyfriend was sitting on the stairs, smoking. 

„Hey, babe,“ he said and wanted to greet him with a quick kiss. Then he noticed Zeke's dark face and instinctively he knew that this evening wouldn't go like planned. Fighting his disappointment, he dropped down beside him.  
„What's the matter?“

Zeke stubbed his cigarette out at the wooden ceiling without looking up.  
„My Mom. She did call this morning.“

„Oh.“  
That was worse than expected. Zeke's parents had never cared much about him. Though he was their only son, they had already left him alone when he was still a baby. Nannies and au pairs had looked after him while his parents were jetting around the world, from one party to the other. Since he was sixteen, he was living on his own. Only every few months he got a call from his mom; many questions, many remonstrances and for sure too many empty promises and 'I love you, sweeties. It usually ended with a fight and Zeke being devastated for the rest of the day.

Zeke huffed annoyed.  
„This bitch told me that they might come to Herrington next month, for my birthday.“

Casey bit his lower lip.  
„Well, maybe …,“ he started.

„Don't Case!“  
Zeke's voice was harsh when he interrupted him.  
„Don't say it! I will turn 19 years old, and I can't remember one birthday they were around. It's just another lie. And I really don't know why I still care.“

„I'm sorry,“ Casey whispered.

Finally, Zeke turned his head to look at him; he was pale and pretty exhausted. Slowly he put his hand on Casey's cheek and sighed.  
„It's not your fault,“ he murmured.  
„I didn't mean to yell at you. But maybe you should better go home; I can't blame you when you don't want to deal with this. I'm afraid, I'm not in the mood for a cheesy comedy tonight, and for pizza from Joey's.“

Casey blinked, for a short moment it felt as if the world would break apart. Zeke did send him away. He had never done this before. But then he shook his head.  
„What kind of boyfriend would I be when I leave you alone when you need me most,“ he asked.

Gently he grabbed for Zeke's hand and pulled him into the house. For the next hours, he was just holding him in his arms. Words weren't necessary to let Zeke feel all the comfort and love he had never gotten from anyone before.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> written for: 31_days at Livejournal


End file.
